sketch_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/1 April 2016
01:07 dickdickdickdick 01:08 bitchbitchbitchbitch 02:14 Hi Droid. 02:14 <3 02:14 I got an hour to be on here 02:16 Yey! 02:16 * DroidUnit774 hugs Moni 02:16 * Mischief.Cat climbs onto his back and smiles, nuzzling his face 02:16 FACEEE 02:16 Did you see the finale of Star Wars rebels? 02:16 * DroidUnit774 nuzzles back 02:16 Is it me or? 02:17 What happened to the colors? 02:17 Oh! 02:17 That's a good question. 02:17 I don't know. :) 02:17 heehehe 02:18 Wait. 02:18 Yeah 02:18 My red is gone 02:18 OH FUCK, IS THIS SOME APRIL FOOLS SHIT 02:18 SKETCH Y 02:18 Lel. 02:19 Droidie, pm? 02:20 Sure <3 02:20 Like I WAS thinking about how the coding on the wiki is gone. I checked the date on my laptop and I saw it was April Fools day. 02:20 *Why 02:20 not how 02:26 I KILLED CHAT 02:56 RIP 02:57 Weba Jony & Snow :D 02:57 Thank 02:57 Danke 03:07 I Ne e d HAL P 03:27 boobs 03:27 a H 03:27 oh 03:35 Snow 03:35 why do you have an old avatar? 03:35 I changed it. 03:35 Yeah, I said WHY? 03:35 Why do you care? 03:36 Let me rephrase 03:36 :| 03:36 I won't ask then 03:36 I was just curious. 03:36 bruh 03:36 i asked why you care 03:36 sorry for committing the crime of the century 03:37 I said, I WAS JUST curious. 03:37 ubijefnestdbmf' 03:37 * HyperSnowpoxia slams face repeatedly on keyboard 03:37 :/ 03:37 :/ 03:38 ./.;jhym..b.. . . . . 03:39 . 03:42 Okay. 03:43 Okay? 03:43 Hello 03:43 Quite a random time for an "okay" but alright. 03:43 Anyway. 03:43 Snow, we can talk in PM. 03:43 the basckground and colors are gone, rip in toast 03:44 Yeah. 03:44 I removed them. 03:45 i can understand the colors cuz people would repeatedly ask, but why the background 03:46 shhhhh 03:46 dont ass questeeons 03:48 It was an... 03:48 Accident. ;) 03:49 not sure whether it's cause today is that day or something 03:52 hehehe 03:52 ;) 03:52 * HyperSnowpoxia winks at sketch 03:55 wut 03:55 * Binary Byter tilts head 03:56 Dude, it's obvious. 03:57 Maybe not to him.. 03:57 No need to come across rude.. 03:58 I wasn't trying to be rude. 03:58 * Binary Byter derps 03:58 That's why I said, " come across rude" 03:58 that space tho 03:59 It's an April Fools joke 03:59 .. 03:59 If you're angry 'cause I said it's an April Fools joke, the okay. 03:59 *then 03:59 Ehm. 03:59 I'm not angry at all. 03:59 Thank you though! 04:00 [[]]:) 04:00 Can we not? Mike, you're sounding absolutely rude and disrespectful, and Snow, you are kinda getting heated by this and I don't want to deal with drama today. 04:00 Sketch, I'm actually not even trying to sound rude. 04:00 Alright. 04:01 Mike, do not argue. 04:01 If the founder tells you to stop. 04:01 You don't question. 04:01 You don't argue. 04:01 You don't talk back. 04:01 You let it go. 04:01 Okay? 04:01 basically if any mod asks you to stop you stop 04:02 ^ 04:02 I'm leaving since I don't want to start anything, so... I'm coming back later. 04:03 .' 04:03 >' 04:03 Unnecessary leave, but what ever. 04:04 " ' ' ' ' 'why do oyu feel abandoned? ' ' ' ' ' ' " 04:14 >awkwardly puts hand on sketch's leg 04:14 >stares into distance 04:14 >looks at sketch 04:14 >takes hand off 04:15 "The intimacy" 04:21 I'm back after cleaning my room. 04:23 M I K E 04:24 Hey. 04:24 Snow. 04:24 what 04:24 Ctrl+F5 04:25 wks TECH 04:25 SKETCH 04:25 SKETCH 04:25 You said you loved the font so much, right? 04:25 n o 04:25 * HyperSnowpoxia screams in Italian 04:25 nobody refresh oh god 04:26 ```why do oyu feel abandoned?````` 04:26 ```why do oyu feel abandoned?````` 04:26 MIKE 04:26 HELPS 04:26 >s 04:26 monii 04:26 aiuti. 04:26 ;) ^) 04:26 oh god 04:26 [[]];)^) 04:27 what kind of face 04:27 :^) 04:27 Nah. 04:27 m IEK 04:27 I don't want to help. 04:27 reFRESH 04:27 aND YOU WILL UNDERSTAND 04:27 But I'm playing Undertale. 04:27 refresh 04:27 pl s 04:27 No. 04:28 pls 04:28 No. 04:29 Yes. 04:29 brb class change 04:31 I should've seen this coming. 04:31 tmw you feel bad for doing the genocide urn so you get the GenocideRemover 04:32 no 04:32 Hahahaha 04:32 mwahahahahahaha 04:32 AHAHAHAHAHA 04:32 I'm almost near beating Sans. 04:32 Gahhhh 04:32 I have to ask 25 how to change my personal CSS later. 04:33 Oh. 04:33 Talk about timing. 04:33 Hey, Rebun. 04:33 25, how can I change my personal CSS so I cannot see this font. 04:33 I don't wanna be in any joke. 04:34 Change wha..? 04:34 The comic sans font. 04:34 I'll remove the Comic Sans if that's what you wa- 04:34 Yeah. 04:34 If I keep more in the comic sans font 04:35 * i'll probably start talking like this 04:35 * oh god. 04:35 * and i don't want that. 04:35 * yo, mike, do me a favor 04:35 * don't make another step 04:35 there we are. 04:35 I fixed it. 04:35 huh 04:35 bruh 04:35 * It'd be a shame 04:35 I have Comic Sans MS font on right now 04:35 Hello everyone. 04:35 * if i had to- oh. 04:36 like everyone's text is in Comic Sans 04:36 Yeah. 04:36 That's why I did it. 04:36 Anyways, uh. 04:36 It's back to normal. 04:36 Sorry if I ruined the joke, 25 04:36 Nah, it's fine. 04:37 I just don't want to take part in any of the April Fools jokes. 04:37 I would have gotten annoyed with it too sooner or later. 04:37 I really don't like today... 04:37 Eh, I don't really care for April Fools Day. 04:37 I mean, I just participate in whatever people want me in. 04:37 Same, Cowhat. 04:38 Snow and others wanted me to remove all of the CSS for April Fools, so I just went with it. 04:38 NYEH HEH HEH 04:38 Ah. 04:38 I don't like the jokes, because people can go too far with them. 04:38 I couldn't care less for it- 04:38 So, uh 04:38 Does that mean no Chat Hacks? 04:38 I THE GREAT PAPYRUS LOVE JOKES! 04:38 People can go too far with them. 04:38 No, wait 04:38 That's Js. 04:38 And I was one of those people. 04:38 God damn it, memories no. 04:39 * SketchNebula shoves the past back into the box under the bed. 04:39 Nope. 04:39 Anyways 04:39 GTG eat 04:39 For example, Snow changed her avatar for some reason and apparently Pig's account was hacked. 04:39 I was thinking of an april fools joke where I'd pretend to be my mom and tell people that I had gotten stabbed in the belly and was rushed to the hospital but 04:39 Arrivederci. 04:39 .... I realized that 04:39 that would be pushing it 04:39 way too far 04:39 I'm starting to fear that he was actually hacked... 04:39 I did something bad to a friend of mine. 04:40 But anyway. 04:40 Let's not, ey? 04:40 I don't want to think about the past. 04:41 Sketch 04:41 What? 04:41 What if I actually did that joke? 04:42 tmw your hungry sooooo 04:42 > goes to eat stuff 04:42 What joke?? 04:42 >I was thinking of an april fools joke where I'd pretend to be my mom and tell people that I had gotten stabbed in the belly and was rushed to the hospital but 04:42 04:42 I thought I said we'd drop this so that I don't get upset again. 04:43 That would be fucking horrible. 04:43 ik that's why I didn't do it. 04:43 That's not really funny. 04:43 Now, please, let's stop talking about this before I get more upset. 04:43 Also. 04:43 Sketch, I didn't see the "drop it" post. 04:43 So, uh, sorry for keep 04:43 on going. 04:44 Dude. 04:44 Just stop. 04:44 Okay. 04:44 Hi Snow 04:44 * HyperSnowpoxia slides in 04:45 Snow, why did you change your avatar? 04:45 cause i wanted to 04:45 MY FONT 04:45 SKETCH PLS 04:46 FFF 04:46 STUBBED MY FUCKING TOE 04:46 Alright, there. 04:46 I think I fi-OH GOD. 04:47 tE- 04:47 o h go d 04:47 im pink 04:47 sketch is blue 04:47 what is this 04:47 SKETCH WTF 04:48 PFGVHFJ 04:48 SETCH 04:48 SKETCH 04:48 I AM BRIGHT 04:48 That's the point. 04:48 We're supposed to be tacky. 04:48 shine bright like a diamond 04:49 o-ooo 04:49 shine bright like a diamond 04:49 y OU ARE BEAUTIFUL 04:49 shine briiiight 04:49 toniiiight 04:49 LIKE DIAMONDS IN THE SKY 04:49 you and iiii 04:49 io OhOhOhOjh 04:49 we're beautiful like diamonds in the skyyy 04:49 o ooOHOhOh 04:49 sHINE BRIGHT LIKE A DIAMOND 04:49 SHINE BRIGHT LIKE A DIAMOND 04:49 sh INE BRIGHT 04:49 Ohai rebun 04:49 Hey. 04:49 don't pay any mind to this 04:50 ...I'm not having fun at all today. 04:50 * SketchNebula smells an avatar-change 04:50 Cowhat. 04:50 I only like the day because Google Maps. 04:50 Pls 04:50 pm 04:51 wh a 04:51 holy shit. 04:52 cas, don't pay any mind to this. 04:52 everything is fine doN'T worry. 04:52 Oh, okaay 04:54 shshsh. 04:54 just let me be tacky. 04:54 i think i'll keep this even after AF. 04:54 yes. 04:54 yeeees. 04:55 what's af? 04:55 april fools. 04:55 ooh 04:55 ooOOOH 04:55 Eheheheheheh 04:55 EHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHE 04:55 Eh... 04:55 Eh. 04:55 oH MY GOD THE UNDERTALE WIKI IS IN COMIC SANS 04:56 > can't go on it cus firewall 04:56 Hm 04:56 > cri 04:56 How was the full name of the font, again? 04:56 04:56 Mike, I wanted to pm you so you wouldnt get kicked for it. 04:56 MS Comic Sans, right? 04:56 But you got an attitude. And blocked my pms. 04:56 ... 04:56 Also, Mike, chill out in PM. 04:56 Anyway. 04:57 and there is my cue to leave. 04:57 MS Comic Sans Teeesting? 04:57 Comic Sans MS 04:57 Nope 04:57 Oh 04:57 I only pmed you so you wouldn't get kicked 04:57 Comic Sans MS There? 04:57 Cowhat 04:57 Nope 04:57 pm 04:57 Is it an F 04:57 oH I KNOW WHAT DO IT FOR GLITCH MAtRIX 04:57 Comic Sans MS ANOTHER TEST 04:57 Welp, no. 04:57 Pfft. 04:57 Revin, I think... 04:57 Wait 04:57 eh? 04:58 oHG O D 04:58 04:58 eh? 04:58 TEST 04:58 ohmygo d i regret tsu 04:58 BITCH 04:58 * SketchNebula screams 04:58 everythingisinwingdING S 05:01 * SketchNebula goes to GM 05:01 cas what the fUCK 05:01 i aM SO SORR Y 05:02 ihmygo d 05:03 i did a very b a d 05:03 * SketchNebula crosses legs. 05:03 * SketchNebula leans back. 05:04 * SketchNebula sips tea casually. 05:05 Well, uh 05:05 brb lunch 05:05 I'mma copy the actual CSS to my personal 05:06 //slides in 05:07 wOH WHERE DID THE COLORS GO 05:07 Anyways 05:07 shshsh 05:07 How the fuck did you do font. 05:07 I forgot. 05:08 knows how to color code silently but doesn't say anything from a disantce 05:08 Hm 05:08 whO BROK THE CSS 05:08 broke 05:08 Uh 05:09 Check the date to know 05:09 Anyways, uh 05:09 25, can I know how to do fooont 05:10 it is april fools day-steam has finished installing my game holy shit 05:11 system Test /f 05:11 Nope 05:11 This one? 05:11 Ah 05:11 BIGGER TEST 05:11 tesst 05:11 yess 05:12 Small Fonts AND ANOTHER TEST 05:12 Nope 05:12 Small Fonts not installed here 05:12 That's a shame 05:12 What about, uh 05:12 test 05:12 Castellar? 05:12 There we go 05:12 it loos so weird with out any coding 05:12 Now I can 05:12 lloos 05:13 **looks 05:13 * WELCOME, DARLING 05:13 * BOY, I CAN TELL THIS IS GONNA BE A GREAT SHOW ALREADY 05:14 * Rebun123 looks at Ayano 05:14 :> 05:14 comic sans ms * get outta here mettaton 05:14 fuCK 05:14 you forgot (/font) 05:14 comic sans ms Geeeettt dunked on! 05:14 Oh. 05:14 It does not work 05:14 Maybe 05:14 ms comic sans works 05:14 ms comic sans test 05:15 Nope 05:15 odd. 05:15 comic sans test 05:15 nope 05:15 Ohhh 05:15 test 05:15 ooo 05:15 Comic Sans MS Maybe it's case sensitive 05:15 Noope. 05:15 So, uh 05:15 * WHATEVER SHALL WE DO NOW 05:15 dunno 05:16 Oh no 05:16 It's the time/space police 05:22 Oh, my god. 05:22 I was so close this time 05:22 I was 05:22 I was gonna beat him... 05:22 I WAS GONNA FUCKING BEAT HIM 05:22 I WAS GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM 05:22 I WAS SO CLOSE 05:25 * Rebun123 shakes Mike 05:25 I WAS SO FUCKING CLOSE 05:31 wha t 05:32 snow died. 05:32 RIP. 05:32 * Rebun123 grabs a speaker 05:32 * Rebun123 puts it on 25's head 05:32 * Rebun123 plays the keyboard really quick 05:32 * SketchNebula dies 05:33 oh go d 05:33 i can't refresh 05:33 or i'll die too 05:34 Oh, oh! 05:34 test 05:34 I had fencing yesterday 05:34 oh nice :) 05:34 And so 05:34 I will mark the words my teacher said to me 05:34 He basically asked me to land a hit on him 05:34 And so I did, but really weak, because I did not want to hurt him 05:35 And so he said this 05:35 "Rebun" 05:35 "When the enemy makes the whole opening ceremony, and puts on the mask" 05:35 "He's not a person you know anymore" 05:35 "He's the son of a bitch that fucked your sister and insulted your mother" 05:36 And so 05:36 oH MY GO D 05:36 Wait, that's not how it ends 05:36 I actually tried landing a blow on him with enough force to send him back 05:36 But then he grabbed his sword 05:37 Did two quick movements 05:37 oh shit brb test 05:37 And disarmed me, throwing the sword to the other part of the room 05:37 And okay. 05:52 h 05:53 Oh, WB 05:55 i'm not done 05:55 i'm just giving up because wtf is thi s 05:56 2√98 + 5√18 05:56 WTF IS THIS 05:56 That's, uh 05:57 The square root of 98 is a decimal, though 05:57 she doesn't want decimals 05:57 o m f 05:57 p l s 05:57 So, uh. 05:57 H o w 05:57 i do n t k n o w 05:57 io non so 05:58 aiutami. ;A; 05:58 Hm... 05:59 Oh! 05:59 YEAH! 05:59 I learned this before! 05:59 is it gonna mix in with common co re 05:59 You had to... 05:59 * SketchNebula cr ie s 05:59 Oh, no. 05:59 Probably not. 05:59 You had to think of it as this 05:59 * SketchNebula CRI E S 06:00 Instead of √98 06:00 It's √49x2 06:00 And that makes it 06:00 ah... factoring 06:00 ... factoring ... 06:01 * SketchNebula shrieks 06:01 Don 't te l lm e 06:01 * SketchNebula flips the desk 06:01 You fo r go t a bbou t f ac to rin 06:01 g 06:01 * SketchNebula runs away 06:01 ihatefactoring 06:01 * SketchNebula curls up in the corner 06:01 * SketchNebula rocks back and fourth 06:01 * SketchNebula sucks thy thumb 06:01 * SketchNebula cries 06:01 > is on a new laptop 06:02 > changes font back to comic sans 06:03 revin id ont know what to do afTER FACTORING 06:04 i got 2√49×2 + 5√9×2 06:04 am i wrong 06:04 i'm wrong aren't i 06:04 * SketchNebula screams 06:04 * SketchNebula crawls back itno corner 06:05 * SketchNebula crieS 06:12 Okay, okay 06:12 i guessed. 06:12 It's simple 06:12 It'd be just √49 x √2 06:13 but 06:13 but 06:13 but revin 06:13 i 06:13 i doN TKNOW 06:13 √√√√√√√ 06:13 * SketchNebula sc reeche s 06:13 Okay 06:13 So 06:13 √49 equals 7 06:13 And √2 equals---- 06:13 Wait a second. 06:14 OH FUCK YOU 06:14 fUCK. 06:14 THIS. 06:14 SHIT. 06:14 * SketchNebula rips test in half. 06:14 i'm actually tempted to rip it in half oh ym go d h el p 06:15 whaT THE FUCK IS THIS 06:15 (√6+√3)(√2-2) 06:16 Uh 06:16 test 06:16 That'd be 06:16 cHE CAZZO 06:16 (√9) x (√0) 06:16 I guess. 06:16 È qUEsTA mER DA 06:16 That'd be 3 x 0 06:16 And that'd be 0. 06:17 I think? 06:17 ??? 06:17 RIGHT? 06:17 25 06:17 id o tn wkno 06:17 Am I rite 06:17 whysa r eyou as ki gn eme 06:17 imt he oen esturgglign and dcyri n g 06:17 Okay 06:17 Go with that 06:17 * SketchNebula shoves paper away 06:18 thehre 06:18 okay idm done 06:18 okay 06:18 i have a feeling i'm gonna get a bad grade 06:18 * SketchNebula cries 06:19 ialmos t smack ed my teache r with the t est 06:19 o mg im sror y ms d 06:20 Oh god 06:22 “God bamm, Jehova-Nissi, got a bomb, bomb and pow. ‘Chromatic, stop and play’ bby.” 06:22 06:22 o H GOD 06:22 I OCOPEID THE WORNG THIGJ N 06:22 What 06:23 nothiiiiing 06:23 ^w^ nothing AT ALL 06:23 You remind me of someone I know with that face 06:23 Someone that makes that face when doing a really big fuck-up I'm probably gonna rage over. 06:25 * SketchNebula backs away slowly 06:25 don't be mad at me big brothre ;-; 06:29 <:c 06:29 FUCVK 06:29 (>:C) 06:30 (c:>) 06:30 i can't see the emotes because wiki is blocked omf 06:33 revin 06:33 i must go to history 06:33 if i die 06:33 then 06:33 its cus my laptop is being a shet 06:34 so ye 06:34 Okay 06:36 * SketchNebula faps wings aggressively 06:36 Uhhh h 06:36 what? 06:36 oHG 06:36 OGH DOG 06:36 Ohg oD 06:36 oihF 06:36 di 06:36 *flAPS 06:37 * Rebun123 eats a trumpet 06:37 * Rebun123 produces notes instead of words 06:37 oAo 06:37 eebreun 06:39 What would you do for a condom bar? (cory) 06:40 oh ym god help 06:40 snow is going insane 06:40 revin make her stop ;-; 06:40 she hit me ;-; 06:40 you 06:40 YOU LIAR 06:40 SKEYTCH YOU BOIT CH 06:40 I 06:40 06:40 D 06:40 IC 06:40 DI 06:40 N 06:40 I DIDNT HIT YOU 06:40 IM N 06:40 OT 06:40 INSAN 06:40 E 06:40 OI-90-O 06:40 [] 06:40 'IM IN] 06:41 06:41 I 06:41 \ 06:41 iM N 06:41 i\ 06:41 iM INSANE 06:41 oh my god 06:41 *no ty 06:41 the spam 06:41 *nto 06:41 06:41 *no 06:41 t 06:41 t 06:41 ntjot 06:41 not 06:41 sk 06:41 ETECH 06:41 \ 06:41 SKE 06:41 TCHC 06:41 'S 06:41 KET 06:41 CHC 06:41 SKETC 06:41 YHL] 06:41 06:41 Welp 06:41 Just 06:41 my lungs 06:41 Randomly gonna leave 06:41 snow pls chill 06:41 nooo revin :( 06:51 ;-; 07:05 what happaned to the colors m8 07:06 Uh 07:06 The whole CSS was removed. 07:06 Except for 25's and Snow colors. 07:06 Si. 07:06 I just wanna be tacky. 07:06 "I love snowballs." 07:06 "Dog: Man, I aint got no balls..." 07:12 l a g 07:12 test 07:13 ffff 07:15 alright, i'm gonna die now 07:15 cus we're gonna party 07:15 in tha gym 07:15 so berb 10:51 sera 10:51 hn 10:51 do u want some april foolz colours too or nah 10:52 Nah, I'm good 10:52 okei 10:52 btw this idea comes from not only snow, but aquua too 10:53 just need to credit them i feel xD 10:53 god, i miss them 11:06 alright brb trying on a tux 11:11 back 11:17 ay sketch 11:17 hai 11:18 h- 11:18 RIP 11:33 sKETCH 11:33 SKETCH 11:33 SKETCH 11:33 snOW 11:33 SNOW 11:33 SNOW 11:33 pm 11:34 http://i.imgur.com/tR8C9wJ.jpg aren't i a darn gentleman~ 11:35 i took so many photos of me in this 11:35 is2g 11:35 hang on 11:35 Snow 11:35 EEEE 11:35 I'll send them all 11:37 i took off my glasses at some point 11:37 http://i.imgur.com/kOiGPfi.jpg 11:38 Hey 11:38 Hey Snow 11:38 http://i.imgur.com/CQNcSJX.jpg (snipars) 11:39 sNOW 11:40 Y U D IE 11:40 'GBY7OLI 11:41 * HyperSnowpoxia spreads legs 11:41 http://i.imgur.com/GzSEqco.jpg I think this is one of my favourite photos of me now 11:41 fuCK ME 11:41 j k 11:41 jh k 11:41 wHA T 11:41 WH A T 11:41 j k jh kjkj 'j k j 11:41 W H A T 11:41 k j kj k j 11:41 hjh kj kjkj j kj kj k 11:42 i tried aegyo http://i.imgur.com/Y0Mc32o.jpg 11:42 i don't do it well 11:42 * SketchNebula cries 11:42 i'm not cute ;A; 11:43 * SketchNebula does Scissorhands http://i.imgur.com/i4ETRjt.jpg 11:44 you k-pop trash 11:44 * HyperSnowpoxia looks at wattpad 11:44 nvm 11:45 i sTILL can't believe you 11:45 btw 11:45 sketch 11:45 gimme the link to the google doc so i can fini- 11:46 wait 11:46 you were the oNE WHO MADE IT 11:46 tU STUPIDO CULO 11:50 I GOT IT 11:51 and sketch 2016 04 01